1971 Piston Cup Season
The 1971 Piston Cup Season was a season. This was no one's last season, but was the first season for Brad Gonzalez, Gordon Tireson, Rodney Tankson and Don Chapcar. Alloy Wilson won the championship. The Dinoco 400 was interesting as Jerry Mint crashed on the first lap. Alloy did not win the Triple Crown, but won Calladega 500 and Brickyard 400. Racers Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Lightyear 3 - Barry Motorball IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti Oxnard 12 - Brad Gonzalez (Rookie) Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread 29 - Buford Camshaft Mood Springs 33 - Lee Cunningham Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - Jerry Mint Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - Strip Weathers Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Gordon Tireson (Rookie) Fiber Fuel 56 - Thomas Tanrev Corrosion Seal 57 - Alloy Wilson Octane Gain 58 - Robert Henderson Vitoline 61 - Bobby Carsac RPM 64 - Don Chapcar (Rookie) N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Rev N Go 73 - Kelly Pistoncar Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach O Mint 82 - Trick Guzzler Bumper Save 90 - Ryan Roadages Sputter Stop 92 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Rodney Tankson (Rookie) Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Rust-Eze 95 - Earl Grease Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Racing Schedule # Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Alloy Wilson # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Bobby Carsac # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Alloy Wilson # Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Kelly Pistoncar # Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers # Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers # Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Alloy Wilson # Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Alloy Wilson # Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Morris Axler # JLP 400 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Alloy Wilson # Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Slide Powers # N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Morris Axler # Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Alloy Wilson # Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Strip Weathers # Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Strip Weathers # Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Alloy Wilson # Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Bobby Carsac # Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Don Chapcar # Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Kraig Shiftright # Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Strip Weathers # Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Alloy Wilson # Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Bobby Carsac # Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Thomas Tanrev # Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Slide Powers # Easy Idle 500 at Richmond Winner:Ron Pitcar # Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Brad Gonzalez # Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Strip Weathers # Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Ronald Oaks # Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Alloy Wilson # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Bobby Carsac # Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Thomas Tanrev # Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Alloy Wilson # Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Earl Grease # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Thomas Tanrev # Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Bobby Carsac (Alloy Wilson is the Champion) Final Standings # #57 Alloy Wilson Wins:10 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 1 # #43 Strip Weathers Wins:7 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 1 # #61 Bobby Carsac Wins:5 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 3 # #56 Thomas Tanrev Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 2 # #28 Morris Axler Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 4 # #121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 1 # #51 Ronald Oaks Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 2 # #74 Slide Powers Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 2 # #36 Dick Miller Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 5 # #58 Robert Henderson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 1 # #92 Randy Lawson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 3 # #68 Ron Pitcar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 1 # #95 Earl Grease Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 1 # #64 Don Chapcar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 1 # #12 Brad Gonzalez Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 3 # #70 Rev Pitcar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 4 # #29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 2 # #34 Jerry Mint Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 4 # #73 Kelly Pistoncar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 5 # #94 Louise Nash Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 1 # #52 Gordon Tireson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 1 # #35 Johnny Driverson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 3 # #2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 2 # #90 Ryan Roadages Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 2 # #48 Martin Power Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 8 # #82 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 2 # #11 Mario Andretti Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 2 # #3 Barry Motorball Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 1 # #33 Lee Cunningham Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 7 # #93 Rodney Tankson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: 9 Category:Piston Cup Seasons